The Cat In The Hat for Real!
by Natalie Whitfield
Summary: Basically a spoof off the Story and Musical combinened. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Cat In The Hat…for REAL! (AN: There will eventually be a prequel to this story that will explain a lot of the things going on here.)

Basically this is a mix of the book and the musical. A young lady (think teen years) named Lisa has been forced out of her house and into an apartment by her parents due to a bizarre potion that can bring characters to life. Lisa even though she knows the consequences decides one rainy day to try her potion one last time. This time on a children's book she has loved since she was little. THE CAT IN THE HAT. She figures hey it's just a kid's book what could possibly happen? Well…you'll see…


	2. How It Began

Hey everyone...okay this is my first attempt at a story that is not anime so bear with me. I promise it is a lot better than the preview states. I just recetnly watched the movie and I have seen the musical just recently...I'll see it again by the end of March so I'll have even more info. Now I hope you enjoy this. Please if you read it reply and no flames please. Thank you.

Discalmer: I do not own The Cat In The Hat or Suessical those are Dr. Suess'. I do not own the music either. The person who wrote Suessical owns that. The only thing I own is Lisa and David. They are my own creations so please don't steal them. Thank you.

Author: All right here we go.

Cat: So you're finally going to start my story?

Author: What the heck are you doing here?

Cat: I wasn't going to miss this. My one chance to shine like the star I am.

Author: A bit full of ourselves aren't we Mr. Cat. You do realize you are the cause of all the girl's trouble in my story right?

Cat: I'm what?

Author: Oh , nevermind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cat in the Hat...for REAL!

HOW IT ALL BEGAN...

"I can't believe this," I said getting upset as my parents unloaded my suitcases right outside my new apartment. "You're just going to drop off my stuff and leave? Not even help me move in? What kind of parents do that to their kid?" My mom dropped the suitcase she had been holding and my dad's hands slightly tensed on the steering wheel I know they were thinking 'She's started again' I bit my lip trying to keep quiet, but once I get started…well…

"Lisa, please…" my mom started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Come inside oh won't you see," I said. "This place is lovely you'll have to agree." My mom set the final suitcase at my feet and got in the car.

"Goodbye, dear," as the car drove away it felt like a dark cloud fell over everything. Then, I looked up and realized that a few dark, black clouds had gathered. I grabbed two of my suitcases and pulled them inside as it began to drizzle. When I stepped back out to get the other two suitcases the drizzle turned into a heavy downpour mixed with hail. I looked up,

"Why me?" I asked the sky. "Why of all the people in the world do you have to pick me? What did I do?" The only reply I got was a low rumble of thunder. I sighed as I drug the suitcase in. I stood right inside twisting my long hair wringing the water out of it.

"Well, this is just great…" I started to complain. A pleasant voice behind me quickly said.

"I'll say," I spun around quickly my green eyes getting wide and my jet-black hair sending a spray of water everywhere. I faced a boy with blonde hair and playful brown eyes. "Hey," he smiled. "look's like you're having a bit of trouble." I shrugged tearing my eyes away from his and looking at the ground.

"You could say that," I mumbled. I looked up again. "Uh, hi. I'm Lisa." I said holding out my hand. The guy took it.

"David," he smiled again. "You're new?" I nodded. "What room are you in?"

"382," I replied. David smiled more.

"Right next door to me," he grabbed two of my suitcases. "Come on I'll help you move in." I followed him. When we reached the room I quickly told David he could just put the suitcases next to the couch. I placed my overnight bag on the couch and turned to him.

"Well," I pulled on a strand of my wet hair, "thank you. I would invite you to stay for a little while, but…ah-achoo!" I sneezed suddenly. The force of my sneeze made a few strands of hair stick to my face. I blushed a deep crimsion color. David laughed softly and reached up to fix my hair.

"It's okay," he said smoothing the strands back into place. "Get yourself a hot bath and then change into some warm clothes." He locked his eyes with mine for a moment. "Don't worry." He said. "I'll see you around, okay?" he stepped back and I found myself wishing that he would have left his gentle, soft, warm hands on my cheeks. I just nodded.

"Okay," I heard myself reply. I watched David leave. I stood in the middle of my apartment unsure of what to do when another sneeze reminded me to get a shower before I got pneumonia. I opened up one of my suitcases and pulled out a towel and some flannel pajamas. Then, I tossed my overnight bag into my bedroom and went to take my shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well, there you have it part one.

Cat: I thought this story was about me?

Author: sigh It will be, just be patient and I'll get to you. Everyone please read and reply thanks.


	3. The Potionand the trouble it gave me

Author: Okay, everyone part two….

Cat: I finally show up!

Author: Uh, no not yet.

Cat: What do you mean not yet?

Author: Uh, sorry?

Cat: Oh, I'll show you sorry…

Author: (quickly) Enjoy part two everyone!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my bedroom and panicked. When I had tossed my overnight bag it had landed on its side. I rushed over practically ripping

the bag open. I rummaged around and finally pulled out a black velvet bag. I yanked it open and pulled out the soft rabbit skin. I slowly

unwrapped it and pulled out a glass bottle of some oddly colored liquid. I held the bottle close to myself. I felt the strange warmth the

bottle gave off and I gazed into the purple-blue liquid. I knew my eyes reflected that same color. This cursed potion was the cause of all

my trouble. I'd used it only once in the hope of finding true love (A/N: before you all run away screaming I assure you this is not a

romance story). I'd brought the only character I ever loved to my world in the hope he would care for me too."Miroku," I whispered

closing my eyes and remembering. Such a shame. It had started out so well. Everything had gone according to plan. Then, one day I

came home to see Miroku crying. He had found the book I pulled him out of. After realizing my mistake I sent him back, but not before

HE called all his friends and a few enemies out of the book and turned my house into a war zone. Why I kept the potion I wasn't sure. I

didn't think I'd ever use it again…but you never could tell. I glanced out the window. Still raining. I set the potion on my dresser and then

curled up on the bed to take a nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Whoa, okay part two up.

Cat: I don't know if I should be disturbed or just annoyed.

Author: Be annoyed. This isn't a romance. I'm not that crazy.

Cat: Coulda fooled me.

Author: I'll deal with you later. Read and reply people. (to Cat) You know I can put you BACK in that closet. (voices fade out as screen fades to black)


	4. Chapter 4 The Potion and Who Showed Up

Part 4 "The Potion and Who Shows Up"

A: Okay everyone I've been gone all now part three….(sees Cat sitting glumly in a corner) Aren't you going to come watch?

C: Why bother?

A: Uh, probably cuz you're in this part?

C: What? (pushes Natalie out of the way.)

A: Hey! Enjoy part three.

A crash of thunder woke me so suddenly I screamed and fell off the bed. I sat up and frowned. I was NOT having a good day at all. I saw the potion again. I slowly took it in my hands.

"Just one more time," I whispered. "Just to see if it still works." I again opened my overnight bag and pulled out four books. I quickly discarded the Inuyasha manga. I didn't want to go through that again. I looked at the three books I had left. A "Smallville" book, "The Indian In The Cupboard" and "The Cat In The Hat". I gazed at my selection glumly. Not a lot of options, but I'd make it work. I snatched the potion off my dresser and sat facing the books again. I reached for "The Indian In The Cupboard" then thought better of it. That story was already messed up enough without me interfering. I reached for the "Smallville" book and changed my mind again. If I thought bringing a demon into my world was bad bringing a teenage superhero into it would be downright disaterous. (I realize that maybe I should have sorted out my character's priorities a little better….oh well) That left me one option,

"I must be out of my mind," I whispered. Still, I slid the book towards me. I flipped it open and then opened the bottle.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered. I let four drops of liquid fall onto the page and stepped back. For a moment nothing happened. Then, the floor began to shake. A beam of light shot out from the book and colored lights began swirling and dancing in that beam. I watched my eyes wide as the picture in the book faded. When I glanced up again I was looking at a six foot tall cat. He looked at me confused for a moment then taking off his hat he bowed.

"Hi there," that was all I heard before I crumpled to the floor.

C: Wow. I'm there.

A: You're in my way.

C: I'm finally there.

A; glancing around Cat You know the drill please review it keeps the story alive.


End file.
